Kiss The Rain
by Lxarxs
Summary: Heechul yang pada akhirnya bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Hankyung, terikat dengan janji yang mengikat hidupnya selamanya. /HanChul /Slight Siwon /ONESHOT! Genderswitch? o.O RNR PLEASE :D


**Kiss The Rain**

.

.

_Don't find me again and live on_

_Because I've no regret from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

.

.

Hankyung melirik gelisah ke arah layar handphone nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di jok penumpang sebelahnya, ekor matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika ia tahu seseorang diujung sana sedang menunggunya untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shit! Kenapa lampu merahnya harus selama ini, sih!" maki Hankyung sambil memukul-mukul setirnya. Ia melirik lagi ke arah handphone nya, sudah 29 panggilan dari Heechul tidak terjawab olehnya.

Hankyung memang sengaja tidak mengangkat telepon Heechul karena ia sudah merencanakan kejutan untuk yeojya cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu di anniversary day mereka. Namun diawal rencananya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya ia sudah berada bersama-sama dengan kekasihnya di Namsan Tower malam ini untuk sekedar candle light dinner sesuai dengan rencana Hankyung. Rencananya melenceng dari tujuan awalnya ketika Hankyung harus duduk di kursi pengemudi selama dua jam lamanya karena terjebak macet. Sekarang ia boleh terbebas dari macet, namun ia terjebak lagi di lampu merah selama dua menit ini—yang terasa seabad.

"Shitt! Ayolah, aku harus menemui Heechul!" Hankyung menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Siing

Ia dapat ide. Hankyung terdiam beberapa saat, ia tahu bagaimana caranya agar lebih cepat sampai kesana sebelum lampu hijau. Perempatan jalan kini sangat lengang, hanya mobil Hankyung dan dua atau tiga mobil tersebar di depan atau samping mobilnya. Hankyung terdiam sejenak, keraguan melandanya. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa melakukan hal ini atau tidak, namun sejurus kemudian ia mengoper perseneling dan menancap gas mobilnya.

Mobil Hankyung melaju sendirian di perempatan jalan itu, tanpa Hankyung sadari dari arah kanannya terdapat sebuah mobil angkut besar melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Shit! Kenapa pedalnya macet disaat seperti ini!" Hankyung mencoba untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya, namun..

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sedan nissan silver Hankyung terpelanting sejauh 5 meter ketika mobil angkut besar itu menghantam mobilnya.

Hankyung, dengan sisa-sisa nyawa yang ada berusaha melepaskan safety-belt yang mengekang tubuhnya untuk keluar mobil, kedua mata elangnya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat tetesan oli mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Damn! Kumohon.. Aku ingin menemuinya!" jerit Hankyung memilukan, sungguh ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak tahu resiko yang diambilnya seperti ini, sungguh. Hankyung melihatnya, tepat di hadapannya malaikat berjubah hitam dengan sabit ditangannya menghampirinya dengan senyuman iblis yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kumohon.." Hankyung memejamkan matanya, air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. "Kumohon.. Aku sudah berjanji padanya.."

BLAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata Hankyung tepat di atas kalung yang berukirkan nama kekasihnya, mobil itu meledak di sisi jalan.

0o0

Sungmin melirik ke arah sekumpulan yeojya yang berada di ujung koridor yang tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu, bola matanya melirik lagi ke sosok tinggi di sebelahnya yang kini memandang kosong ke depan tanpa banyak bicara. Lelaki yang dipanggil aegyo prince ini menundukkan kepalanya, sudah satu tahun lamanya keadaan sunbae kesayangannya seperti ini. Ia tidak kuat harus terus melihat sepasang bola mata yang terus-terusan hampa tanpa cahaya itu.

"Noona.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Nae?"

"Err, a-aku.. Kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini terus? Aku tidak tahan melihat kau seperti ini terus, kumohon jangan seperti ini noona.." gumam Sungmin lirih, entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia berkata seperti ini. Ia tidak bosan-bosannya untuk berkata seperti ini kepada sunbae kesayangannya ini. Sungmin tahu ini sulit, tapi Heechul harus terus hidup tanpa dibayangi yang sudah lenyap bukan?

"Sampai nanti waktunya tiba, Minnie-yah.." Heechul tersenyum pahit, sungguh Sungmin benci senyuman seperti ini. "Ah, ya.. Bagaimana dengan klub kita? Kata Teukie ada mahasiswa baru yang masuk ke klub kita?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi seperti biasa. "Nde, namanya Choi Siwon. Dia yang akan membantumu menyusun masalah-masalah kepanitiaan selama persiapan festival ini," jelas Sungmin.

"Begitukah? Apa kemampuannya?" tanya Heechul sambil membuka buku agenda klub pegangannya.

"Pelafalan Mandarin-nya sangat bagus dan paham sekali tentang Chinese accent, jadi—ugh.." Sungmin menjitak kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat ketika ia melihat gerakan Heechul terhenti. "Mi-mianhae, noona.."

"Lanjutkan," sambung Heechul datar.

"Engg, sejauh yang aku tahu sih hanya itu saja.." bohong Sungmin, ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia membeberkan jati diri seorang Choi Siwon lebih lanjut pada Heechul. Karena menurut pemikirannya, sosok Siwon itu bukan sosok asing lagi untuknya. Padahal ia baru saja melihatnya sekali, namun sepertinya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun ia kenal dengannya.

"Lalu, kapan dia mulai ikut kegiatan bersama kita?" tanya Heechul, sekarang ia dan Sungmin sudah berada di depan pintu klub kebudayaan Korea dan China—klub mereka. "Annyeong haseyo—"

"Yah! Uri cinderella akhirnya kau datang juga!" Leeteuk langsung berhambur memeluk Heechul dan tersenyum riang, "ada seseorang yang mau aku kenalkan padamu, lho~! Dia ini partner barumu, baru saja datang dari China kemarin sore, hoho~ Siwonnie, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" seru Leeteuk riang sambil memandang sosok asing yang duduk jauh di belakangnya.

Sosok tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Choi Siwon imnida. Kau pasti yang namanya Kim Heechul." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum boyish.

DEG

Heechul terdiam, ia merasakan atmosfer berubah semenjak ia masuk ke ruangan ini, semenjak ekor matanya menangkap sosok asing yang rasanya familar itu. Mulai dari cara bicaranya, suaranya dan senyumannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Heechul sekarang, ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman namun ganjil ketika ia berdekatan dengan Siwon. Hey, ia baru saja bertemu sekali dengannya padahal!

"Nde, Kim Heechul imnida." Jawab Heechul singkat sambil membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

"Ya! Mulai sekarang aku partnermu, ya! Annyeong!" seru Siwon riang lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Heechul yang terperangah melihat sikap Siwon yang sama pecicilannya dengan.. Lupakan.

"...Teukie hyung, kau pungut Siwonnie dari mana, hah?" tanya Sungmin terperangah. Sepertinya pikirannya dan Heechul tidak jauh berbeda saat ini.

0o0

Seminggu mendapatkan Siwon untuk jadi partner barunya, Heechul merasakan banyak hal yang ganjil. Ia tidak tahu jelas kenapa, entah kenapa rasanya Siwon benar-benar sudah terbiasa bersama-sama dengannya. Seperti sudah kenal sejak lama, padahal Heechul juga jarang bicara dengannya.

Contohnya seperti saat ini..

"Jadi untuk festival bulan depan, kita harus merogoh biaya yang cukup besar, nih." Gumam Siwon sambil bolak-balik meng-scroll laporan klub mereka. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Chullie-ah?"

Heechul yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela langsung memandang Siwon dengan tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Iya, kita harus mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup besar. Kau punya ide tidak untuk mengurangi pengeluaran kita, Chullie-ah? Jangan melamun terus makanya!" ulang Siwon sabar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer.

"Kau.. Panggil aku apa?" tanya Heechul lagi—memastikan ketajaman telinganya.

"Chullie-ah! Kenapa sih kau ini? Apa ada yang salah kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Siwon balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Kau kenapa balik bertanya, hah? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku seperti itu?" ujar Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya suka memanggilmu seperti itu. Ada yang salah memangnya?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Lagian semua orang bisa kan memanggilmu seperti itu.."

"Heh!" Heechul menggebrak meja di dekatnya. "Jangan asal ngomong kau, ya! Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku kecuali orang itu! Dan kau bukan orang itu, asal kau tahu! Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu!" jerit Heechul, entah sejak kapan wajahnya dibasahi oleh air matanya.

"...masa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu? Lalu, ada apa dengan air matamu itu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada datar, namun jelas tersirat kekecewaan disana.

"TIDAK! KARENA KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! INGAT ITU! DAN JANGAN SOK PEDULI!" bentak Heechul lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan klub tanpa arah. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih sambil memandangi bingkai foto miliknya dengan tatapan lirih.

Iya, fotonya.

0o0

Heechul berlari menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya, ia tidak peduli oleh siapapun yang ia tabrak, barang apa yang jatuh ketika tersenggol olehnya, ataupun umpatan-umpatan dari orang yang ia tabrak. Heechul tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu semua, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia ingin sendiri di tempat biasanya ia menenangkan dirinya.

Sendiri? Tidak, ia sudah terlalu sering sendiri semenjak kepergiannya.

Hidup Heechul berubah drastis semenjak kecelakaan tragis itu. Heechul yang dikenal sebagai moodbooster teman-temannya ketika mereka galau, Heechul yang dikenal selalu bersama-sama dengan yang lain, Heechul yang selalu bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya itu tidak ada lagi. Heechul seperti roh yang tinggal tanpa jiwa.

Ditiup selembut apapun Heechul akan hancur menjadi kepingan yang tidak terhitung lagi.

Ia tahu dirinya sakit, tapi ia tidak akan bisa pulih walaupun sudah mengkonsumsi obat manapun. Obat untuk menyembuhkannya hanya satu—Hankyung namun ia sudah tidak mungkin ada bersama-sama dengan Heechul lagi.

Heechul memilih tidak pernah merasakan cinta daripada akhirnya ia harus ditinggalkan cintanya dengan cara seperti itu, ia tidak akan seperti ini kalau ia bisa memilih.

Hampa sudah jadi teman Heechul selamanya semenjak Tuhan memilih membawa Hankyung pergi dari sisinya.

0o0

**Flashback**

"Heyo!" panggil Hankyung sambil menyentuh bahu Heechul yang membelakanginya.

"Heyo, heyo! Aku punya nama dan itu bukan heyo! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih!" gerutu Heechul sambil berbalik dan melirik Hankyung malas.

"Mianhae," Hankyung tersenyum jahil. "Habisnya kau sibuk sekali bermain dengan kunang-kunang, aku dicuekin.." Hankyung cemberut dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

"Huh? Kunang-kunang jauh lebih menarik daripada namja babo macam Hankyungie, sih.." jawab Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Heechul dan Hankyung kini memang sedang berada di sebuah danau sepi di petang hari ini. Ini adalah tempat favorit mereka ketika senggang, juga disini banyak kunang-kunang. Heechul sangat suka bermain dengan makhluk lucu bercahaya ini.

"Hmm, kalau begitu.. Biar aku berikan nama khusus untukmu," ujar Hankyung setelah tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Nama khusus? Maksudmu apa, Hannie?" tanya Heechul sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Melihat tingkah laku Heechul yang mendadak jadi sangat polos seperti ini, Hankyung tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana, yaa.. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu Chullie, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memanggilmu Chullie kecuali aku. Ingat, hanya aku!" Hankyung tersenyum boyish sambil mengelus kepala Heechul lembut. "Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang memanggilmu seperti itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Cinderella!"

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Heechul polos, berbalik dan memandang lurus Hankyung tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena.." ucapan Hankyung terpotong ketika ia lebih memilih memagut bibir merah Heechul daripada melanjutkan perkataannya. Kecupan itu terbilang singkat karena Hankyung langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Heechul yang kini memerah. "Saranghaeyo.."

Hankyung memajukan wajahnya dan segera mengecup bibir Heechul yang ranum itu. Awalnya hanya kecupan manis biasa, namun berangsur-angsur menjadi ciuman lebih ketika Hankyung meminta celah untuk memasuki rongga mulut Heechul dan melumatnya. Heechul sendiri tampak menyukainya, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hankyung dan memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Hankyung bergerilya dalam mulutnya.

Cukup lama mereka beradu dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya Heechul memilih melepaskan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Hankyung tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Heechul.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Chullie-ah.. Saranghae yongwoonhi." Hankyung mengecup dahi Heechul, kecupan yang benar-benar sarat akan ketulusan dan kesungguhan.

Menikmati sentuhan menyenangkan yang Hankyung berikan, Heechul memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hankyung. "Nado saranghae, Hannie.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

Hankyung tersenyum lalu melepaskan diri dari Heechul, ia menangkap sepasang kunang-kunang dari banyak kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya dan Heechul.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Hankyung sambil menyerahkan salah satu kunang-kunang ke atas telapak tangan Heechul. "Dan ini untukku." Hankyung menyimpan kunang-kunang miliknya dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya.

"Kita itu sama dengan kunang-kunang ini, pasti diciptakan untuk bersama.." ujar Hankyung. "Walaupun salah satu diantara kita akan ada yang pergi lebih dahulu, kita pasti tidak akan terpisah.. Seperti kunang-kunang ini.."

Hankyung melepaskan kunang-kunangnya dan membiarkan setitik cahaya melayang di udara, Heechul juga ikut melepaskan kunang-kunang yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"Lihat, walaupun tadi terpisah mereka bisa langsung menemukan satu sama lain, bukan?" ujar Hankyung sambil menunjuk sepasang kunang-kunang yang bermain bersama di udara. "Itu artinya, takdir bisa saja memisahkan dunia antara kita satu sama lain. Tapi takdir juga yang pasti akan mempertemukan kita lagi bersama apabila memang jalan takdir kita sudah seperti itu, bukan?"

Heechul memandang Hankyung yang kini tengah asik memandangi kedua kunang-kunang itu. "Nde, tapi.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

Hankyung berbalik dan memandang Heechul sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau suatu saat aku pergi jauh dan tidak bertemu lagi denganmu. Datanglah kesini dan kau akan menemuiku, seperti kunang-kunang ini.."

Hankyung mengecup dahi Heechul sekilas, "percayalah.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi.. Saranghaeyo, Kim Heechul.."

**End of flashback**

0o0

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya pelan di atas pijakan bambu yang setengah tenggelam di permukaan air danau. Heechul kembali datang ke tempat ini setelah setahun lebih lamanya ia tidak datang ke tempat ini lagi. Tempat ini masih sama. Kesunyian tetap dipecahkan oleh suara-suara jangkrik yang khas, udara dingin sekitar yang menusuk tulang, air danau yang masih sangat jernih dan aroma basah pepohonan yang sangat Heechul hapal luar kepala.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia datang ke tempat ini sendirian, tidak ada Hankyung ataupun sekelompok kunang-kunang yang langsung menyambutnya sesampainya ia di pijakan ini. Dada Heechul menghentak sakit ketika ia merasakan perbedaan yang amat kontras ini.

"...Hankyung," panggilnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. "Akhirnya aku punya keberanian untuk datang kesini.."

"Aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu.. Sebatas anganku, sih.." Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menghirup udara sekitar. "Aku tahu aku salah bersikap bodoh seperti ini semenjak kau pergi.. Aku selalu menahan semuanya sendiri, sendiri dan sendiri terus tanpa aku sadari kalau aku masih memilikimu.. Yah, walaupun tanpa sosokmu.."

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu klub kita kedatangan anggota baru, namanya Choi Siwon.." Heechul memberikan jeda pada suaranya, "tidak.. Aku tidak berkata kalau aku mencintainya dan akan melupakanmu sesegera mungkin. Itu mustahil, chagiya.."

"Aku hanya merasakan kembalinya dirimu dalam sosok Siwon.. Awalnya aku merasa ini hanyalah kebetulan semata saja, namun makin lama ini semua makin tidak wajar."

"Mana ada lagi orang yang tahan dengan sifatku yang penuh dengan ego dan tempramen ini kecuali engkau? Dan lagi.. Siapa juga yang berani memanggilku Chullie kecuali kau? Tidak ada, Hankyung.."

"Mungkin tidak masuk akal, tapi aku yakin betul.." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau ada di dalam diri Siwon, benar begitu?"

"Jebal.. Jawab aku.. Aku tidak suka digantung seperti ini, babo! Dasar babo!" jerit Heechul tertahan, suara Heechul yang sejak tadi terdengar menyayat kini makin mengiris hati terganti dengan isakan pilu.

Heechul membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat hinggap di kakinya yang berada di permukaan air. Benar saja, kunang-kunang yang sedari tadi tidak menemaninya kini hadir. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan begitu banyak kunang-kunang menari di atas udara, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menghibur Heechul. Heechul tersenyum penuh arti, kedua tangannya terulur untuk menangkap sebuah kunang-kunang.

"Aku yakin kau pasti Hankyung.." ujar Heechul sambil tertawa miris.

"Iya, ini aku.."

Heechul terpaku di tempatnya. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya dan menemui Siwon tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Siwon? Kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hah?" tanya Heechul terperangah tidak percaya. Setahu Heechul tempat ini hanya tempat yang tidak diketahui orang lain kecuali ia dan Hankyung, dan kenapa seorang asing seperti Siwon bisa mengetahui letak tempat ini? Heechul sudah memikirkan begitu banyak kemungkinan dari yang wajar sampai ke abnormal.

Satu kesimpulan yang akhirnya Heechul raih.. Tidak mungkin Siwon itu Hankyung, kan? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja aku tahu.. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan tempat ini," jawab Siwon lembut sambil berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang masih memandangnya tidak percaya. Mata Heechul membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok Siwon yang dengan cepat berganti menjadi Hankyung lalu Siwon dan kembali menjadi Hankyung lagi.

"H-Hankyung?"

"Ne, chagiya.. Ini aku," Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus kepala Heechul lembut, kini mengelus pipi Heechul dengan lembut. "Jeongmal bogoshippoyo, chagiya.."

Heechul memandang Hankyung dengan pandangannya yang kabur, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hannie.. Lalu, Siwon? Dimana dia? Kenapa—" tidak percaya.

Hankyung melepaskan kedua tangan Heechul di bibirnya dan mengunci bibir Heechul dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Choi Siwon, chagiya.. Hanya ada aku, Choi Siwon itu aku.."

"Jadi selama ini.. Kau berubah menjadi Siwon? Ta-tapi.."

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku yang dulu, chagiya.." Hankyung mengusap wajah Heechul lembut. "Aku meminjam tubuh Siwon yang sebenarnya sudah mati untuk memberikanmu ini.."

Hankyung mengeluarkan sebuah bandul kalung berbentuk kristal bening dari lehernya dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Heechul, "sebenarnya aku mau memberikan kalung ini sewaktu kita bertemu di Namsan Tower dulu, tapi semuanya berubah.. Kau ingat kan aku mau sudah berkata padamu kalau aku akan memberikanmu kado?"

Heechul memandang kosong bandul kristal yang terukir namanya dan Hankyung. Heechul ingat, sehari sebelum kejadian itu Hankyung berkata di telepon bahwa ia sedang membeli sebuah kalung istimewa untuk hari jadi mereka besok. Sejurus kemudian semua kenangan Heechul dan Hankyung bermain di ingatan Heechul sampai sisa mobil Hankyung yang sudah hangus terbakar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, satu-satunya cara untuk menyampaikan ini padamu hanya dengan cara seperti ini. Menyusup di tubuh Siwon," Hankyung memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. "Jadi karena aku sudah susah payah memberikanmu ini, kau harus membayar imbalan dengan menjaga pemberianku ini baik-baik. Arra?"

"...arraseo." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan sekarang, benar-benar menyesakkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus senang karena kado dari Hankyung, tertawa karena kebodohan Hankyung yang sampai menembus dimensinya untuk menemuinya, sedih karena hanya ini benar-benar waktu terakhir bersama Hankyung.

"Hey, jaga kalung ini seperti kau menjaga nyawamu, ya. Jangan sampai lecet atau tergores," pesan Hankyung sambil mengalungkan kalung itu di leher Heechul.

"Kau lebih memikirkan kalung ini!" Heechul menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Hankyung mau tidak mau tersenyum akan tingkahnya.

"Dengar pabboya, kalau aku bilang kalungnya jangan lecet atau tergores, itu artinya kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan dirimu sendiri." Hankyung menyentil hidung Heechul gemas. "Kalau kalung itu tergores otomatis yang memakainya juga terluka, dong?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hankyung, China bodohnya masih seperti yang dulu—selalu mengumpamakan banyak hal dengan cara yang unik. "Gomawo," gumamnya tanpa sadar air matanya perlahan menetesi pipinya.

"Sssh, uljima.. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihat kau menangis, Chullie.." Hankyung tersenyum boyish lalu menghapus air mata Heechul. "Nah, kalau begini kau lebih cantik kan kelihatannya.."

Heechul terbahak dalam tangisnya, "pabbo.. Hankyung pabbonikka!" Heechul memukul-mukul dada Hankyung dengan air mata yang makin deras. "Hankyung pabbo.." lirihnya lalu tenggelam oleh pelukan yang Hankyung berikan.

"Aku harus pergi, chagiya.." ucap Hankyung sambil mengelus-elus rambut Heechul lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini.."

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Heechul memandang kesal Hankyung dalam kerapuhannya. "Tidak.. Tidak ada yang boleh pergi.."

"Chagiya.." Hankyung memandang lirih Heechul. Ia pun tidak ingin meninggalkan Heechul, sangat tidak mau—karena sebenarnya ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kekasihnya itu. Walaupun di kasus ini sebenarnya ia sudah kosong.

"Aku punya banyak permintaan untukmu.. Jadi kumohon kau mau melakukannya untukku, untuk terakhir kalinya.." ujar Hankyung berat.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau dengar.."

"Chagiya, jebal.. Aku mohon.." Hankyung meraih kedua tangan Heechul dan memandangnya dalam-dalam. "Ya?"

Berat untuk Heechul untuk menyetujuinya atau sekedar menganggukkan kepala. Ini masalah dunia, ini masalah perasaan. Ini bukan masalah yang akan selesai saat itu juga ketika ia melakukannya. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa mempertahankan ego nya untuk kali ini, jadi biarkan si egois mengalah untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri—walaupun sulit untuk ia sebut sebagai kebahagiaan.

"Aku mohon, jangan pernah bersedih sekalipun kau menghadapi masalah sebesar apapun. Karena ingat, aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu bersedih atau sekedar membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu.." Hankyung menatap pantulan dirinya di bola mata Heechul yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kedua, jangan pernah menangis apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus kuat, karena kau tidak akan bisa bersandar di dadaku lagi dan aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu lagi.." bahu Heechul bergetar, ia mati-matian menahan isaknya.

"Ketiga, jangan pernah mengingatku kalau hanya untuk membuatmu menangis atau terluka. Karena kau tahu betul aku akan sangat tersiksa melihat tangisanmu dari sana, kau tahu itu.. Lebih baik kau tersenyum karena orang lain daripada harus melihatmu bersedih karena aku.." sekarang tangis Hankyung pecah. "Kumohon, jangan pernah kau langgar itu semua.. Kau sayang padaku, kan?"

Heechul terdiam, memilih memutuskan kontak mata yang sama-sama menangis. Ia tidak mau semua berakhir disini, sungguh keinginannya saat ini hanya untuk bersama Hankyung sampai selamanya.

"Heechul, lihat aku.." Hankyung menarik wajah Heechul. "Kau sayang padaku, kan?"'

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Hankyung tersenyum pahit, "jaga dirimu untukku kalau begitu, karena aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu lagi seperti dulu.. Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh, hanya itu yang ku bisa.."

"Aku harus pergi, chagiya.. Saranghaeyo.." Hankyung mengecup bibir Heechul agak lama, kecupan yang sarat akan luka dan ketulusan. Hankyung melepaskan dirinya dari Heechul, jelas rasa enggan terlukis di wajah keduanya. Baik Hankyung maupun Heechul tidak ada yang menginginkan takdir mereka harus seperti ini, karena luka perpisahan adalah luka yang paling membekas.

"Hannie! Kumohon jangan pergi!" Heechul mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada tangan Hankyung. Namun Hankyung benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin pergi, matanya seolah-olah buta bahwa disana ada Heechul dengan tangisannya meminta-minta agar ia tetap disini.

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Heechul.." Hankyung melepaskan genggaman tangan Heechul, tersenyum hingga bayangannya tak terlihat lagi.

Hilang.

Heechul memandangi sosok Hankyung yang kini menghilang di tengah malam bersama dengan kunang-kunang yang juga ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan perginya sang kekasih. Kini pandangan matanya yang kabur di penuhi dengan setitik cahaya kekuningan yang kini hinggap di hidungnya.

"_Hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau suatu saat aku pergi jauh dan tidak bertemu lagi denganmu. Datanglah kesini dan kau akan menemuiku, seperti kunang-kunang ini.."_

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air hujan seakan menangis menghantarkan kepergian Hankyung, rumput-rumput mengeluarkan bau yang khas ketika tersentuh oleh setetes air. Hankyung.. Lihat? Alam seakan turut menangisi kepergianmu.

Heechul meletakkan kunang-kunang itu tepat di dadanya, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dilengkapi seulas senyum tipis sarat akan ketulusan. Tidak peduli sekuyup apapun sekarang keadaannya, ia terus berdiri disitu.

"Aku selalu tahu kau ada disisiku, Hannie.. Saranghaeyo.. Jeongmal saranghae.."

.

.

Even smallest regret won't be left out ever

Please live well as if I should feel jealous

You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud

Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-theend-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :: ini satu-satunya oneshot yang mel ketik sepanjang ini, sumpah ya mel sendiri juga ga ngerti ini kenapa bisa sepanjang ini .. ._.**

**MEL GALAU! abis english competition tapi ga nyampe final cuma sampe 10 besar doang T_T**

**dan besok juga masih UAS Fisika! TT_TT tapi entah kenapa pengen banget ngepos fic ini..**

**Buat Mrs. Zhou ini udah aku post darl :D semoga ga ngecewain yaaa~ readers yang lainnya juga :)**

**Four Seasons chap 6 baru setengah jadi dan setelah UAS kedua, mel pasti update kok! Oke ga banyak cingcong lagi deh *merinding liat deathglare readers***

**Last,**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
